This invention relates to an integrated charge/relief valve for an air conditioner system.
In the past, air conditioner systems such as automotive air conditioner systems have typically included a charge valve and a separate relief valve. The charge valve is used for introducing refrigerant into the air conditioner system, and the relief valve prevents excessive pressures from being developed within the air conditioner system by releasing refrigerant from the air conditioner system when necessary.
Sidney U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,454 and Wannenwetsch U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,369 disclose valves for use in fuel injection systems. These valves control flow in both directions through the valve body, by respective valving elements. However, the valves of these patents do not include high reliably elastomeric-metal seals, they are not disclosed as charging valves open at one end to the environment, and they generally are not suitable for use as air conditioner charge/relief valves.
Biello U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,423 discloses a two-way check valve for a container or hydraulic system. This check valve is designed to relieve pressure in opposite directions.
None of the above-referenced patents discloses a valve suitable for use in an air conditioner charging operation of the type utilizing a quick disconnect coupler having a pin that mechanically opens the valve during high flow rate charging operations. A need, therefore, exists for an improved air conditioner system valve having improved reliability, reduced complexity, and reduced cost as compared to conventional charge and relief valves.